


Bothering Alistair

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: packing up camp for the morning, or, how to bother alistair
Kudos: 5





	Bothering Alistair

"I hope you're all well-rested," Wynne said as they packed up camp. "We have quite some ground to cover before nightfall." She tossed a bedroll at Alistair, who managed to catch it only by reflex.

"A little warning?" Alistair called as she walked away.

Zevran sidled up behind him with a coy grin. "I slept like a baby," he declared, grin widening as Alistair jumped, swore, then aimed a half-hearted kick at Zevran (which he easily dodged).

"I didn't," Alistair grumbled. "I kept dreaming that a skeleton was hitting me in the leg."

Zevran laughed. "That would be the dog."


End file.
